Seattle Grace: On Call
Seattle Grace: On Call is the first webisode series of Grey's Anatomy. It takes place on New Year's Eve (and during/after the events of Holidaze). Full Summaries Part 1: I Want a Paternity Test Credits Ryan sings karaoke at the bar while the on-lookers look horrified. Joe gets the attention of the camera operator and questioned what they're doing. Joe is told that some people want to do a documentary on the doctors of Seattle Grace. Joe tells them that his bar is where the doctors come to play. He hired a band on New Year's, like he always does, but they left to "run an errand" and Joe decided to set up karaoke instead, because everybody loves karaoke. He said he hopes the band comes back soon. At their house, Megan demands to know whether they will get paid for the documentary because Steve is the sole bread winner and other than his money, and maybe money from suing Richard Webber for wrongful termination, they have no income. The producer says they're hoping to get it into film festivals, but they'll have to see. Ryan is still singing at the bar. Megan and Steve enter, but when Megan sees Pierce, she wants to leave. Steve convinced her to stay, saying she needs to have some fun for New Year's Eve. Inside, Graciella greets them warmly, but there's tension with Pierce. He gets up to get a drink. He tells the camera that he'd kick Steve's ass again. The truth is he and Megan were together first and happy. Then she found a nurse's phone number in her scrubs, so they took a break. During their break, she got pregnant and married Steve. Pierce also got fired. He works in the morgue now. Graciella is interviewed and says that she and Pierce are extremely happy together although she wasn't originally sure because she is Steve's best friend. She believes they are really solid, as they have been together for two weeks. Reed cheers as Ryan finishes his song and Charles is interviewed and says Reed dates a lot of guys and asks why she wouldn't date him. Reed appears behind him and tells the interviewer that he's like a little brother, always teasing her, and that all he said was probably lies. She adds that she knew him from med school. Steve brings Megan a drink. He had them put an umbrella in it for her. He runs out to the car to get Megan's prenatal pills when she can't find them. After he's gone, Pierce approaches and asks Megan for a paternity test because the baby could be his and if Megan doesn't tell Steve, he will. Part 2: Why is Megan Crying? Credits At their home, Steve and Megan are telling the interviewer about their wedding. His uncle Larry married him and Megan. They married during their lunch break and Steve made Megan a veil made out of surgical gauze. Graciella was their witness and while Steve was saying his vows, an ambulance drove by, so Megan didn't hear anything. Megan reveals she found out about her pregnancy two weeks before the wedding. Megan tells Steve that she wants to leave the bar, while Steve insists that they stay. Graciella approaches them and says that Pierce is singing a song for her. Pierce sings All By Myself while Graciella explains that she's into Pierce because she is into "bad boys". Pierce is dangerous. Pierce continues to sing poorly, looking at Megan instead of Graciella. Steve tells the interviewer he thought the night would be different. Not because he thought he'd be filmed at the hospital, but because he thought it would be fun. He and Megan don't get a lot of chances to have fun. Steve asks Joe about the band. Joe says the band was in a car accident. Steve looks at the instruments and suggests they be the band. He was in a band in high school, but Graciella points out they played at Bar Mitzvahs. Steve insists they can do it. They all reluctantly agree. Pierce comes in and says he wants to join. Graciella says he can sing backup with her. Steve asks if anyone can play bass. Just then, Charles picks up the bass and admires it. All set, the band starts to play, catching the attention of the crowd. While they play, Pierce starts to whisper to Megan. She walks off stage and leaves. Steve asks Pierce why Megan's crying and he says Steve will have to ask her. Joe stands up by the stage and tells everyone drinks are half-price. Part 3: Have a Good One! Credits Ryan sees Steve and Megan setting up instruments and says he didn't know they were playing that night. Steve tells the camera that due to creative differences, he thought it would make sense for their band to become a duo, since certain band members made other band members cry by saying things which remain a mystery, no matter how many times a certain band leader asks. He's asked 11 times. Joe wasn't sure about having a duo instead of a full band, but it's worked before. It's also awesome that he doesn't have to pay them as much. As Megan sets up the keyboard, Pierce wonders who leaves the mother of his child alone to set up a piano. Megan says he's bring creepy and Steve won't be gone long. He broke a guitar string. Megan says he's probably not the father and she's married. Pierce apologizes and says that since he's been stuck in the morgue, it's like he's the phantom of the hospital. He hates it. He says he just wants to talk and asks if they can. She agrees. While they go talk, the producer gets Graciella's attention and points Pierce and Megan out to her. She says you think you know a guy and then you catch him sneaking around with his married, pregnant ex-girlfriend. She thinks it'll break him, but she won't have that kind of drama in her life. Pierce tells Megan they're not tied to Seattle. Graciella comes up and ends things between them, which doesn't faze him. He suggests Paris to Megan. Graciella asks if there's really such a thing as a nice guy. Ryan approaches Reed at the bar and asks if those are astronaut pants because her ass is out of this world. She excuses herself to the restroom. Ryan sits down and Charles tells Ryan he's an idiot. Reed's not for him and when he does find the girl for him, he should compliment her hair or her eyes without letting on that his world is brighter with her in it. Graciella smiles when she hears that. Ryan says he can do that. Charles is upset because he didn't mean for Ryan to do that with Reed. Ryan approaches Reed and starts talking to her. Joe says there's a two-drink minimum for camera crews. Steve comes back in and Megan tells Pierce they better go. He asks her again about the test. The baby could be his and now he really wants it to be. She says she'll think about it. Steve spots Megan, now alone at the table, and waves. The interviewer asks Megan if she's going to take the test, if she believes it could be Pierce's? She asks wouldn't they rather film Steve, who is at work. The interviewer says no, that this is what people really want to see. Part 4: I Guess That's a No! Credits Steve shows the camera the crib he's ordering. Megan doesn't know. Megan has the test results. When asked if she told Steve or Pierce, she says Steve's really happy and she doesn't want to destroy him. She just wants to do what's right. She's not sure if she wants to open the envelope. Steve and Megan finish a song. He says they're Neuroblastoma and they'll be back after a short break. Megan asks what happened to Mostow Motion and he says an edgy band deserves an edgy name. The shirts come tomorrow. Megan doesn't want to be in a band named after a brain tumor. Joe says business is booming. Megan comes up and he prepares her usual. He says he thought people would protest a pregnant woman working in a smokey bar, but they haven't. He puts the drink in front of Megan and a patron looks at him and gets up to leave. He tells her it's iced tea. He defends that he's not a monster. Graciella is laughing and telling Charles a story about why she doesn't eat egg whites on an empty stomach. Charles is watching Reed and Ryan interact. Graciella asks him for his super-embarrassing story. He says he does, but first, he needs to get her another drink. He gets up, but the camera shows that her drink is full. Graciella thinks Charles is shy. She thinks he just needs to relax and stop trying so hard. Charles watches Ryan and Reed do a shot. He comes up and says they're up to no good. Reed says he's up to no good and asks if he's going to take Graciella home. He says no. Reed says to stop making lame excuses, go back to Graciella, and make it happen. He needs to get laid. Reed sends him away to do that. Once he's gone, she orders another round. Charles tells the camera that he does make things happen. He just did an emergency crike on a patient who had decided to eat glass for dinner. The day before that, he beat his high score on Brick Breaker. Steve tells Megan he has a surprise for her. He asks if she remembers the crib. She remembers the $800 price tag. They can't afford it. She says she doesn't want the crib. She says they should just finish the set. He goes to cancel the order. Pierce comes in and asks Megan if there's something she wants to tell him. He learned from Samantha in OB that she took a paternity test. Steve overhears and asks what test. Pierce tells him about the paternity test. Joe comes by and tells them if they don't play, he doesn't pay. Part 5: Way to Make a Scene! Credits Steve, Megan, and Pierce sit at a table with the envelope between them. At the bar, Joe says he's not paying them to sit around looking sad. He asks what their deal is. The producer tells him all about the situation. Joe questions if they'll still play. Steve asks if she needed his DNA to run a paternity test and asks if she stole some of his hair. Christy from the lab owed her a favor and they had a sample of his blood from when he thought he had lupus. Pierce says he doesn't have lupus. Steve says he also doesn't have lupus. He just has an weirdly high eosinophil count. Graciella takes a picture of herself with Charles. When she looks at the picture, she sees that Charles is looking at Reed and Ryan, who are playing darts. He asks if there's anything more cliché than that. She understands. He wants to ask her something, but he doesn't want it to get weird. He asks her to caress his cheek or run her fingers through his hair. He wants to make Reed jealous. He realizes it sounds pathetic and tells Graciella to forget about it. Megan reaches for the envelope. Steve stops her and says he knows he's not her first choice. She keeps flip flopping on things. But this, he can live with not knowing for sure. He'll love the baby anyway. But if she opens the envelope, that's her choosing Pierce and she can't take it back. Pierce says he's missing the point. Megan doesn't love him. Several other patrons watch. Megan leaves and Pierce and Steve follow. Charles tells Graciella that Reed's hair was longer in medical school and when she turned, it would swoosh and it killed him. Outside, Steve suggests that they go home. Pierce says he should have been the one to propose and it's not too late. Megan apologizes and opens the envelope. Pierce says Steve gets an A for effort, and Steve starts fighting with him. Graciella says she's starting to think she's making bad choices. Steve and Pierce come into the bar still fighting. The producer asks who the father is. Megan says it's Steve and Steve punches Pierce. Part 6: We Need to Disband! Credits Graciella ices Steve's hand. Joe comes up and asks Steve about playing guitar. He can't do it with swollen fingers. Joe says it's not a big deal. It's not his fault. He calls over to Pierce, who is icing his eye, that he hopes it leaves a scar. Megan comes up and Graciella leaves. Steve says he's the father. Yay. Megan says they're having a baby. This is what they wanted. Steve says they need to disband. Steve tells the camera that in the beginning, the band was perfect. It always is at the start. You play your instruments and make the music. And then outside influences rear their ugly heads. Before long, you realize the perfect band wasn't so perfect after all. Steve tells Megan bands fold every day. She tells him he can stop with the metaphor now. She gets it. Graciella says she always knew Steve and Megan wouldn't work and not just because he couldn't tie his own tie, which she thought was adorable. Megan never thought it was cute. Pierce calls to Graciella for help. His eye hurts. Graciella ignores him and asks for a copy of the tape of Pierce getting his ass kicked. Ryan tells Charles that he and Reed are about to head back to her place for a little one-on-one action. He thanks Charles and says he's a good man. Reed comes up and asks if he's ready to go because the cab should be there. She then asks if Charles is coming, too. Ryan is surprised. She asks if they can watch Blood Zombies from Saturn, because it's Charles's favorite. Reed tells the camera she's surprised that Ryan thought they were going to go have sex. The producer asks if there's someone else. She says she might have her eye on someone, but Ryan is definitely a no. In the background, Charles smiles. Joe offers to double his rate. $40 for a couple songs. The producer asks if that means they're back to karaoke. He says there has to be another band out there. He sees Owen at the bar and Owen looks up, confused. Owen has a guitar on the stage. He tells Joe he's not in the right frame of mind for it. Joe says he'll be great and tells him to be in the moment. Owen starts to play. Pierce asks Megan if she's ready to go. She says her marriage just ended. He says she chose him, but she says she needs time alone. She's saying goodbye, at least for now. Graciella says maybe she needs to change her strategy. Opposites attract, but they don't last. Maybe she needs to go for a friend. She sits next to Steve, who is still icing his hand. Owen finishes his song and asks Joe if that was okay. Joe says it was great and asks if he can do it again. Owen starts again. Cast *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding *Joseph Williamson as Dr. Pierce Halley *Gloria Garayua as Dr. Graciella Guzman *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Molly Kidder as Dr. Megan Nowland *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow *Drew Rausch as Off-screen Producer *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (episode six only) Category:GA Episodes Category:Webisodes Category:Grey's Anatomy